Ace of Bubbles
by Literastiel
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer have an emotional day. Deeper than it's sister story Ace of Hearts. Slight OOC Boomer but love does that.


Now, it's time for the Bubbles x Boomer fanfic. My favourite blue couple. Woooo!

~:|:~

Bubbles woke up in her Grandmother's house and looked over to her side table.

On the small desk was a picture frame, containing a picture of Bubbles' parents and herself as a young child holding Octi. On top of the picture frame was the aforementioned stuffed toy was placed carefully propped on the top of the frame.

"Good Morning, Mommy, Daddy, Octi," Bubbles smiled. She reached over and picked up the small octopus and propped it on her head. She then picked up the frame and looked at it deeply.

"Mommy, Daddy," Bubbles said as she began to allow the tears of loss to fall "I miss you guys, but one day, we'll be together again. If it's tomorrow or if it's in a hundred years from now, I know we'll be together."

"Bubbles!" Bubbles' Grandmother called form downstairs "Bubbles hurry up or your breakfast will get cold."

"Sorry Grandma!" Bubbles called back. She quickly zipped through her morning routine, got dressed and sat down to eat.

"Thank you for the food I am about to receive," Bubbles bowed her head and then began to eat her food slowly, but she always stopped from time to time.

"Bubbles," her Grandmother said "you seem distracted today. What's the trouble?"

Bubbles tried to smile and shake her head, but her Grandmother's look remained persistent before Bubbles' smile fell and she allowed the tears she still had to fall.

"Oh Bubbles, do tell me," her Grandmother said with a soothing voice.

"I-It'll be 6 years in a few days," Bubbles said through her tears "6 years since-since,"

Bubbles fell into tears on the table as her Grandmother rubbed her back.

"Come on now Bubbles, do you really think they would have wanted to look down from heaven and see this sort of thing?" her Grandmother said, becoming firmer "you've got to pull yourself together! You're a _!"

Bubbles stopped crying and dried her eyes and smiled up at her Grandmother. Her Grandmother nodded in return, holding her stern face.

Bubbles then finished her food, then went back upstairs to collect her books. She walked out of the house and began to move towards the school.

The compact on her belt then began to flash. She opened it to reveal Ken's distressed face.

"Bubbles! You've got to transform! The RowdyRuff Boys are causing trouble in the downtown area!" Ken reported.

"But we're finally sewing in class today! It's the one thing I'm good at, Ken! C'mon please!" Bubbles pouted.

Ken gritted his teeth before exploding.

"I don't care if you're solving world hunger in class today! You have a job! So do it!" Ken screamed before disconnecting.

Bubbles sighed at her loss but then proceeded in becoming Rolling Bubbles.

She then flew to the downtown area of New Townsville.

She flew over to find Buttercup already on the scene. She looked down to see the RowdyRuff Boys discussing something on the floor.

She looked around the area and saw nothing out of the usual but concerned passersby.

She then saw Blossom appear and at that moment the boys began to move. They moved towards their respective counterparts. Brick to Blossom and Butch to Buttercup.

Which meant Boomer flew up to Bubbles.

"Bubbles. I need you to come with me," Boomer said, in a somewhat shy tone. He then flew off behind her. Bubbles hesitated but flew after him anyways.

She followed him, they were moving in the direction of Bubbles' home. They even ended up passing over her house.

Bubbles noticed Boomer look down into her house. She saw his face and saw…

A frown?

Sorrow? Pity?

Boomer focused back on where he was going and picked up speed.

Bubbles also increased her speed, maintaining her distance between herself and Boomer.

Boomer was heading somewhere and Bubbles couldn't work out where. Boomer flew over a hospital, he looked into this building too. This time he looked in with a different face.

A pout?

Like anger? Irritation? Envy?

'_Enough of this,' _Bubbles thought _'this boy has led me far enough. Time to see exactly where we're going.'_

Bubbles sped up to demand where she was being led, but Boomer noticed and accelerated, reestablishing the same distance.

Bubbles was surprised, and so sped up again, resulting in Boomer flying faster again.

Bubbles realised that Boomer wasn't going to let her catch up. Leaving Bubbles to further worry just where they were going.

Boomer soon flew downwards towards a small area of woodland. Bubbles followed her counterpart's descent. Flying into the small area.

As she flew into the isolated area she fell to the ground. She rubbed her back in pain. She then looked up to see Boomer clad in a blue and white T-shirt, beige trousers and blue flip-flops.

"When did you change clothes? And why?" Bubbles asked. Boomer smiled in sweet way.

"I would've guessed the same reason you did," Boomer countered.

Bubbles looked down to see that she was in her casual dress.

"KYAAAAAAHH!" she screamed. Boomer's face turned to deep concern.

"Bubbles? Are you OK? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"My outfit is filthy!" Bubbles screamed "I paid $40 for this jacket alone!"

Boomer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least you're alright," Boomer smiled "but I'll be honest I don't know where we are."

Bubbles looked around and her eyes widened. She stood up and began to run. Boomer was confused followed her sprint. Bubbles almost never ran (for fear of getting her outfit dirty/sweaty) but today she was sprinting. Boomer was even having trouble keeping her in range.

She ran until the grass of the forest converted to the sands of the beach. The forest grew out into the water, leaving only one small aquatic entrance/exit, in addition to the forest path.

Bubbles stopped by the further corner of the sand, almost into the water. Boomer caught up with her, he then approached slowly, so as not to startle her.

But Bubbles knew.

She looked back at her counterpart with tears flowing freely from her sky blue eyes.

Boomer's face was a mixture of concern and disbelief. Bubbles turned back to what she was looking at and bowed her head. She then moved out of the way to allow Boomer to see.

Boomer's eyes widened at the two tombstones.

On the left her father and on the right her mother.

Engraved into both, besides their names, were _'Proud parents of the Queen of Bubbles' _and besides _Bubbles _was an engraving of Octi.

Boomer looked over to Bubbles, who had her head hanging low. Bubbles made no resistance against the tears, which were now freely flowing from her eyes.

Boomer walked up to her and tried to say something, but was cut off.

"Is _this_ why you brought me here?" Bubbles asked "you and your brothers have done nothing but cause trouble for the city and pester me and my friends since you arrive. Was this supposed to be the ultimate prank? Making me cry?"

Boomer was shocked at Bubbles' words.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Boomer," the way Bubbles said his name was like an ice-cold blade through his heart "I dare you Boomer. Tell me I'm wrong."

Boomer wanted to say she was wrong but when she raised her head, her eyes stunned him.

"Boomer. I dared you," Bubbles said "isn't that the one thing you boys can't say no to? A dare?"

"I didn't bring you here for that!" Boomer blurted out "I didn't even know this place existed until just now!"

Bubbles looked at him with hard glare.

"Believe me," he begged.

"Why? Why should I? After all you've done? After dragging me all this way?" Bubbles stopped "actually that's a better question. Why am I here?"

"Because," Boomer explained "I needed to do this."

Boomer stepped forward, grabbed Bubbles' face and brought their lips together. Bubbles was shocked at the gesture but soon melted into the kiss.

They separated and Boomer retracted his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

Bubbles touched her lips, as if suddenly realising what had just taken place.

"But," Bubbles began "but."

"But what?" Boomer asked gently.

"Let me just make sure," Bubbles said, re-connecting hers and Boomer's lips.

Boomer was taken by surprise but made no complaints. Bubbles broke it off and looked to the floor in contemplation. She looked back up to Boomer's hopeful eyes.

Bubbles smiled and nodded.

At this Boomer's face went from hopeful to shocked to ecstatic.

"Yes!" Boomer said "finally! After months of planning!"

Bubbles giggled.

"Let's go swimming," Bubbles suggested.

"Eh?" Boomer turned around and blushed.

Bubbles was already taking off her skirt, having magically removed her jacket, shirt, shoes and socks. Leaving her in her underwear that made do as swim wear.

Bubbles stepped into the waters gracefully, giving Boomer the chance to catch up.

They swam out of the water entrance and gazed upon the amazing scenery. The blues enveloped them as they performed their watery kisses.

~:|:~

Thanks for reading everybody. (Especially you ;) ) please review because I die for them. So that's Red and Blue, now it's time for green and who knows maybe even Bunny (from PPG) deserves a little romance. Much love.

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
